


Pride

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2021 [2]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Courtly finds herself innately pulled to Apple White’s power.
Relationships: Courtly Jester/Apple White
Series: Femslash Feb 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148462
Kudos: 6





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again for another year! I'll be uploading fics weekly this year, so expect some larger batches of 5-7 fics at a time. If you're interested, feel free to stick around for the series!
> 
> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 2 - Pride

Courtly Jester had always imagined herself to be a ruler in her own right. First vice-principal of Wonderland High, then one day… Queen? One could only hope. Anything would be better than that worthless Lizzie Hearts being in charge. Unfortunately, all ambition came at a price. Wonderland didn’t like you to rise above your station. So she was banished to Ever After High, the playing ground for princesses. What place could a lowly jester have here, other than to do silly little tricks to keep them all amused. It was soul crushing.

But like it or not, Courtly did as she was told. She played along, went to her second-rate classes (though she did sneak into Princessology on the side). And there, she met someone who was altogether… different.

There was something almost charming about Apple White that Courtly had never expected to see in a future queen. She had a real hard edge, like she wasn’t afraid to be bad in the pursuit of her own power and future. It was captivating. Courtly found herself drawn into that thirst to have everything be just right. Apple didn’t want to be a queen just to be a queen. She wanted to rule. It was very different from Lizzie. And Courtly had to admit, there was some innate pull to pleasing a princess like that. It was only fair for a jester. So she’d swallow her pride and perform for Apple, in the hopes that one day the princess would take a liking to her. Then, who knows where their story might go?


End file.
